mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Aina
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Hilo, Hawaii | team = BJ Penn's MMA | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 6 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Mike Aina (born 25 December 1980) is an American Mixed Martial artist and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu Blue Belt currently training at BJ Penn's MMA in Hilo, Hawaii. Aina's most memorable bout was against Nick Diaz at EliteXC: Uprising, which he lost by a controversial Split Decision even after Aina knocked Diaz down with a left hook in the second round. Aina won his fight in October 2008 at Rumble On The Rock Beatdown 8 by Submission against Ismael Gonsalves. He debuted for Strikeforce on the ShoMMA series against Billy Evangelista the fight ended in a DQ win for aina but was later reversed to a no contest by the CSAC. Elite Xtreme Combat "Iron" Mike signed with EliteXC in July of 2007 for his debut he was first offered Muhsin Corbbrey but Aina turned the fight down for unknown reasons. A week after Nick Diaz signed with EliteXC "Iron" Mike called him out Diaz accepted and the lightweight Showdown was set for EliteXC: Uprising on September in Oahu, Hawaii. Aina lost a controversial split decision even after dropping Diaz in the 2nd round with a vicious left hook to the chin. "Iron" Mike fought again for EliteXC on June, 14 2008 at the EliteXC: Return of the King card a rubber match against fellow Hawaii native Kaleo Kwan whom he fought twice before.Aina ended up winning a very one-sided decision dominating the stand up with his superior boxing, knocking Kwan down three times in the fight and his better grappling.This was the last time Mike fought for EliteXC before they ended up ceasing operations. Strikeforce "Iron" Mike is currently signed to Strikeforce he made his debut at ShoMMA originally Aina defeated Billy Evangelista by disqualification due to Evangelist hitting Aina with an illegal knee the referee thought it hit "iron" Mike in the head and stopped the fight.Giving Aina the Dq win but the fight was later changed to a no contest by the California state athletic commission. ShoMMA Controversy Aina was hit with a knee while downed at ShoMMA, which connected with his shoulder. After Aina played up the incident for the officials, Referee Herb Dean called it an illegal strike and ended the fight, giving Mike Aina a controversial win by disqualification over Billy Evangelista. Later the California State Athletic Commission met and over turned to bout to score it a "No Decision". References External links * *http://mikeaina.proelite.com/ *http://www.elitexc.com/fighters Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Hawaii Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:American practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu